Episode 7952 (10th September 2012)
Plot Owen and Chesney are relieved at Izzy's decision whilst Gary is devastated. Katy's confused but Izzy's adamant that it wouldn't be fair on the whole family. Tina and Tommy row over their lack of money and lack of friends. With Stella out of the way, Gloria asks Karl to do a few hours at the Rovers. Owen and Anna do their best to celebrate Katy's birthday and Faye presents her with a cake, but the atmosphere remains tense between Gary and Izzy. Fed-up with watching Tracy drool over Ryan, Michelle thanks Deirdre for dinner and drags Steve back home. Sean's unimpressed at Gloria's new pub menu and reckons that Betty will turning in her grave at the lack of hotpot. Rita finds an upset Tina outside. She admits that she's messed everything up and taking pity on her, Rita insists that she stays the night with her and Dennis. Chesney gently tells Katy how Izzy's decision is for the best as the surrogacy would have driven a wedge between them all. Stella arrives back from her spa day to find Karl behind the bar. She kicks him out and rows with Gloria. When Gloria threatens to leave, Stella calls her bluff. Michelle tells Steve that she's reaching the end of her tether with Tracy and it's clear she's only using Ryan. With suitcase in tow and warning Stella she may never see her again, Gloria leaves the Rovers. Stella remains resolute. Izzy pours her heart out to Gary and explains how although she appreciates Katy's offer to be a surrogate it would be unfair to take advantage of her. Izzy insists she doesn't want to ruin Gary's life and he must find someone else who can give him children. Gary's stunned. Gloria arrives in the bistro complete with luggage. After learning that Stella has thrown her out, an amused Leanne offers to make up the spare bed at their flat. Anna finds Gary alone and upset. Gary explains how he's lost everything. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Karl Munro - John Michie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Ken Barlow (William Roache) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Izzy announces it would be wrong to let Katy be her surrogate; and Stella is unimpressed to find Karl working behind the bar. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,450,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes